I'm Hijacked and You Know it
by Bows-Arrows-Peeta
Summary: My first story! Katniss and Peeta deal with their issues and come together to fix each other. Not good with summaries. I ship PeetaxKatniss. Peeta and Katniss POV with a little Gale and Haymitch. Rated T due to some violence involving Peeta's Tracker Jacker issues.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! The name is Bows-Arrows-Peeta. I had this account for a while and I never used it. I used to be anubisissibunaflipped and I changed it. Now this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games, but I wish I did.

Chapter 1

Peeta's POV

Gory images flash across my mind. My hands are balled into fist so tightly that my hands hurt. Anything to keep me from breaking anything in sight. Again. Katniss, the mutt, mouth frothing with blood, close to killing me. Not real, not real, I tell myself. The image is shiny. I know it's not real.

I calm down a bit. My eyes aren't so cloudy anymore and I straighten myself up from a doubled over position. I flex my fingers to get some feeling into them. Then, I get up and walk to my art studio.

It's been a year since the rebels won the war; Katniss killed Coin, Snow died. It's only been three months since I've moved back to District 12 from the Hospital in the Capitol. Three months since I planted the Primrose bushes. Three months since I saw her. That day, after I finished planting the bushes, I had an episode. I ran back to my house quickly and ended up destroying the living room. After that, I knew I had to keep my distance from her, if I wanted to keep her safe. I'm a monster, I'm a murderer. Katniss knows that. I've stayed in the Capitol that long to heal and I still think she is a mutt. Stupid Capitol! They took everything I was and twisted it. My love with Katniss, my life. I never got a break from them. I break out of my thoughts and start to paint a canvas. When I'm finished, I take a look at it. It's a picture of Katniss celebrating that the mutt is dead. She isn't the mutt. I am.

Katniss POV

Three months. That's how long it is since I saw Peeta. I chose him over Gale. But he's ignoring me. It's better if he does. He doesn't deserve a girl like me. I took everything away from him, just because of my trick with the berries. If I would just been the one to die, he wouldn't of had to suffer the things that happened to him. I took away his family, one of his legs, and he got hijacked. That one was the Capitol's fault. He loved me and I took it and neglected the latter. Until now. Me not seeing him makes me love him more. Cause I need him to get through life. I want him to be the one to comfort me through my nightmares. I want someone who I can talk to. I want someone to love me, because I have no one left.

I take a look at myself in the mirror. The only plus side is my hair has grown back to its original length. The only good thing I bother to do it to braid it every day. My gray eyes, once fierce, now hold an empty and hollow look. I'm probably the same height as Prim now and I've lost about 10 pounds. I still have all the scars from past games and what-not, now a light pink, to go with my patchwork skin. I haven't gone outside to hunt since I've been in 12, so my olive complexion is very pale from not being in the sun. I don't cook, I don't clean. Greasy Sae takes care of that. But I never eat. I stay in bed all day or sit on the couch and stare into the fireplace. Sometimes I sing for hours a day. Sometimes I'm stuck in an endless nightmare. Sometimes I just stare into space at nothing. I may still be alive, but I'm dead. I'm just a ghost of a person I was before all of this mess. My mom sends me letters, but I never read them. I also have letters from Peeta, when he was in the Capitol, when he actually wanted some form of communication with me. They are all piled up, unopened. It would hurt me too much to read them to the point where I would be even more broken than I already am. I'm already broken beyond repair, we both are. Peeta and I are. We are both very broken people with our own problems. The past still haunts us. I wish I could be in his arms right now and stare into his beautiful eyes. Blue ones they are. That is one feature of him that I hoped stayed the same through all of this. As I lay here on the couch, I stare into the nothingness. I hear a knock on the door. It's probably Greasy Sae. "It's open." I say in a voice I haven't used in a while, besides the singing. I hear the door open. "So, the Mockingjay can sing once again." I cringe at his voice and when he appears in front of me, I lose it.

So who is the mysterious figure? I know it was a little sad, but I was trying to express their hurt in all of this. Please do not be so hard on me, this is my first story. I want to get some reviews before I post the next chapter. Later –Bows-Arrows-Peeta


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me. I got my first review. I want to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, hiddensecret564. You inspired me to write this chapter. Sorry for the sloppy chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

Katniss POV

I start muttering incoherent words and my breathing becomes rapid. I back away from him cautiously. "Katniss, I-"he starts, but I cut him off. "Get out of here," "I didn't mean for my bomb to kill Prim." He says calmly and starts walking up to me. I reach my hand out and slap him. "Get the hell out of here." I try to push him, but he grabs my arm. "Let go," I say coldly, trying to act brave. He doesn't let go. He pulls me to him and pulls out something and holds it against my neck. "Peeta!" I yell out, but I don't think he heard me. "Lover boy isn't here to save you." Gale whispers in my ear. The exact same word Clove said to me in the arena. He holds the knife closer. "PEETA!" I yell with all my might. I close my eyes and accept the fact that I will be dead in a matter of minutes.

Peeta POV

"PEETA!" I hear a voice scream. One I know all too well. Katniss. I quickly run out the door and three houses down to her house. I literally rip the door off its hinges to see a helpless Katniss with a knife to her throat. And the person holding the knife; Gale is. "Ahh, lover boy's here." He says. "Peeta, the mutt was trying to attack me. It was going to go after you, too." Gale says in a mocking tone. "Stop you're hurting him." Katniss manages to get out. Somewhere in my tampered mine believes what Gale is saying. My head is pounding and my vision darkens. I then come back to my senses. I take the knife from Gale and wrestle him to the floor. I punch square in the nose. I then stop, being the bigger man and say, "Now leave if you know what's good for you." He stomps off and I go to leave shortly after him. "Wait," Katniss says. She hesitates then says, "Stay with me." That shocked. Then, she came over and hugged me. That shocked her even more. I give her a throaty "Always,"

Me again. I wanted to end on a happier note. I will take reviews, questions, comments, mean comments, etc. I don't mean like this stunk, but like constructive criticism. Reviews=Happier me=Maybe another chapter.


End file.
